deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Third Recon Team (Gate) vs Mobile Task Force Omega-7 (SCP Foundation Wiki)
The Third Recon Team, the JSDF unit sent to explore a world where elves, dragons, and other mythical creatures come to life, aided by a self-proclaimed demigoddess of war from the "Special Region" with superhuman strength and durability. VS Mobile Task Force Omega-7, the military unit tasked with capturing or eliminating dangerous anomalous objects and entities, aided by an ancient superhuman warrior capable of materializing any melee weapon at will. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Third Recon Team= The 3rd Special Recon Team is a Japanese Self-Defense Force team of 13 soldiers, formed after a portal to a fantasy world appeared in Tokyo and Roman-like army came out and attacked. The attack, however, was easily repulsed by the technologically superior Japanese Self-Defense Force. The JSDF then launched a counterattack through the portal, crushing the Imperial Army, killing over 100,000 of them with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. The Special Recon Team was formed with the mission of exploring the vast new world, designated the "Special Region" and making contact with the locals. The team soon discovers a village burned the by a dragon, and rescue the lone survivor, an elvish girl named Tuka Luna Marceau. The 3rd Recon Team later makes contact with a convoy of carts and wagons carrying refugees from conflicts in the area in the wake of the power vaccuum after the destruction of the Imperial Army. The dragon returns and attacks the convoy surviving even .50 caliber machine gun fire, but its eyes prove vulnerable. The Recon Team then shoots the dragon with a Panzerfaust 3. The shot was off, not killing the dragon, but still managing to blow its leg off. The dragon then retreats, severely wounded, much to the amazement of the refugees. The 3rd Recon team later encounters two other allies from the new world, a young sorceress in training named Lelei La Lalena and Rory Mercury, a priestess of a war god and self-proclaimed 900+ year old demigoddess known for fighting with a berserker rage with her gigantic battle axe. File:Gateallies.png|Youji with his extradimensional allies, war demigoddess Rory Mercury (left), elf Tuka Luna Marceau (bottom right), and sorceress-in-training Lelei La Lalena (top right). File:Image10g.png|Youji armed with Panzerfaust 3, covering Tuka. File:Shino_bayonet.jpg|Shino Kuribayashi goes on a bayonet rampage. File:Rory_and_shino.png|Rory fights alongside Shino. File:That_they_do.png|Rory and Shino bond while causing a massive bloodbath together. File:Rory_shino_cobra.jpg|Rory and Shino, posing in front of the only thing that terrifies the residents of the alternate world more than they do: A Cobra gunship. Personnel 2nd Lt. Youji Itami A 33 year old JSDF 2nd Lieutenant and self-admitted otaku, avid fan of anime, manga, and doujinshi. Youji entered JSDF officer candidate school as he had no other options for a steady source of income, having graduated with mediocre grades from a mediocre college. Youji graduated second to last in his class in OCS, and was ordered to go through Ranger training by a superior, almost failing several times. During the Gate Incident, was off duty, a simple bystander, however, Itami showed his until-then hidden leadership skills, taking command of the local police force in fighting against the Imperial invasion, evacuating civilians behind the walls of the imperial palace and using a tactic of firing handguns and MP5 submachine guns from behind walls of riot shields to guard the entrances, holding off the invaders until the JSDF arrived. It was this that earned Itami command of the 3rd Recon Team. During his service in the "Special Region", Itami proves to be an effective leader, talented tactician, and, if need be, a shrewd politician- for instance, he uses a siege as an excuse to call in air support, using the situation to convince that defenders they are better off on the side of the JSDF through sheer shock and awe. Staff Sergeant Toshio Kurata Toshio Kurata is a 21-year old Staff Sergeant in the JSDF and driver of Itami's vehicle. Like his superior, Kurata is an "otaku", an avid fan of anime, manga, and games, and often chats with him on those topics. In particular, Kurata is a fan of "nekomimi" or "cat girls"- a humanoid female character, except for their catlike ears and often, a tail- as well as other "kememo", female characters with some characteristics of animals or monsters. Kurata is delighted to learn that such races actually exist in the "Special Region", and eventually becomes friendly with a "cat girl" maid he meets at the castle of a noble family. Sgt. 1st Class Kurokawa One of the female personnel in Itami's squad, Kurokawa is a medic who generally speaks in a "ladylike" manner, but has been known to speak harshly to those who anger her. Sgt. First Class Shino Kuribayashi Shino is another female member of the squad, with a generally petite frame, but know throughout the squad for being particularly "well endowed" for her size. Shino is also a highly skilled martial artist, and has been know to use her skills to discourage unwanted male attention or against others who anger her. Shino is later shown to be extremely bloodthirst in battle, taking immense pleasure bayoneting her enemies. During a siege, Shino charged into battle after Rory Mercury, shooting, grenade-ing, and bayoneting her way through numerous enemy soldiers, her and Rory taking down most of the group of enemy troops. Shino and the equally violent and sadistic Rory are described as "a perfect match for each other". Sgt. First Class Akira Tomita Akira Tomita is a highly trained member of the Third Recon Team, having been gone through both ranger and airborne training. He is also taking astronomy through a distance learning program at a university. Eight Others To make this match fair given the superior training of the Mobile Task Forces, the Third Recon Team will have all 13 members (plus Rory Mercury), vs the 5 (plus SCP-076). Superhuman Ally Rory Mercury Rory Mercury is a priestess of the war god, Emroy, as well as a self-proclaimed 961-year old demigoddess though she has the appearance of a girl of about 13. Rory wears a clothing simiar to the "gothic lolita" fashion- namely a black, frilly dress with dark purple trim. Rory appears to have superhuman strength, wielding a halberd larger than she is with a berserker rage, cutting down several enemies with each swing of the blade. Rory is the one of the few people in the "Special Region" that are as feared as the JSDF. This violent demeanor has caused Itami to describe her as a "perfect match" for Shino. While Rory is extremely violent and sadistic, she does seem to have a sense of justice, generally killing bandits, raiders, and others who murder innocents, while avoiding killing innocents herself and showing loyalty towards her new allies. Rory later proves herself capable of killing multiple special forces personnel, as well as surviving hits from small arms fire. She is also able to regenerate from wounds, though, she does still feel pain and could potentially be incapacitated from severe damage. It is not known what would happen if she was hit with something capable of completely destroying her body, such as a nuclear weapon, but for the purposes of any matches here, she will still be kill-able if her body is completely destroy, by say, repeated direct explosive impacts or a nuclear weapon, if her severed head is kept separated from the rest of her body for a long period of time (if not truly killing her, at least leaving her a severed head with no offensive abilities) or hit by a powerfully supernatural weapon. =Mobile Task Force Omega-7= Mobile Task Force Omega-7 was an elite unit set up by the SCP (Secure, Contain, Protect) Foundation, tasked with containing supernatural, alien, and other mysterious phenomena. The unit is a group of hand-picked a group of operatives from the elite of the Mobile Task Forces he seemed worthy to work with him. The unit has ten to twenty members, but usually operates in squads of five, accompanied by SCP-076. This unit was sent to capture or eliminate various highly dangerous phenomena and creatures, and was on loan for missions with a redacted military force in a redacted location (possibly the US military in Iraq or Afghanistan). The Task Force was also expanded to include SCP-105 or "Iris", a teenage girl with the ability to see any location in a photograph in real time, and "reach through" the photo and manipulate the area depicted in the image. The plan fell apart, however, when SCP-076 started to get "bored" between missions, having no desires other than to kill. SCP-076 eventually managed to disarm his explosive collar, and escaped, forcing the base personnel to detonate an on-site nuclear warhead. Somehow, SCP-076 survived, but was later recaptured. Personnel For the purpose of this match, Mobile Task Force Omega-7 will consist of highly trained special forces trained both in conventional combat and containing and eliminating anomalous objects. Many of these personnel will be former members of special forces units of their country of origin. For the purposes of this match, the MTF Omega-7 will have five human personnel, as well as SCP-076. Superhuman Ally SCP-076 SCP-076, also known as "Subject Able", is a mysterious man of apparent Middle Eastern origin who was found in a stone coffin dated to be about ten thousand years old, currently stored at a high-security facility. Upon opening of the coffin, SCP-076 will reanimate and often enter a "rage state" in which he will violently attack anyone he encounters. However, SCP-076 is by no means a mere beast, as can be spoken with in both English, and several dialects of ancient Sumerian. He also has knowledge of military tactics, human anatomy, metallurgy, and strangely, cattle breeding. In spite of his intelligence, SCP-076 is either sociopathic or thinks in a manner alien to normal humans, having no understanding of the concepts of love or equality, and showing no interest in sex- gender is nothing but a means of visual identification to him. SCP-076 is shown to possess superhuman strength, speed, and agility, being able to rip through a steel blast door, cover 64 meters of ground in seconds, swat bullets out of the air with a piece of rebar, survive multiple .50 caliber rounds to the head, and, most mysteriously, pull melee weapons out of apparently thin air. SCP-076 has even put up a fight against SCP-682, though he was killed in the end. "Able" can be killed by severe damage, such as sustained heavy machine gun fire, but he will respawn in his coffin after between 8 and 24 hours, though he will be physically dead until the coffin is reopened. After a period of containment in the facility, SCP-076 showed some emotions of other than pure rage, namely respect for those he considers a worthy adversary. When SCP-076 escaped, he kept asking where an SCP agent who managed to "kill" him multiple times was. When he discovered the agent's death, he lost all interest in killing the personnel at the base, believing he no longer had a worthy adversary. He was also infuriated to learn the agent died in a misplaced air strike, stating that a man like that deserved to die in direct combat. After this was discovered, SCP-076 was asked if he would help the Mobile Task Force to carry out some of the most dangerous missions. SCP-076 agreed, even under the condition he was given an explosive collar to control him, and personally hand-picked a group of operatives from the elite of the Mobile Task Forces he deemed worthy to work with him. This unit was sent to capture or eliminate various highly dangerous phenomena and creatures, and was on loan for missions with a redacted military force in a redacted location (possibly the US military in Iraq or Afghanistan). The Task Force was also expanded to include SCP-105 or "Iris", a teenage girl with the ability to see any location in a photograph in real time, and "reach through" the photo and manipulate the area depicted in the image. The plan fell apart, however, when SCP-076 started to get "bored" between missions, having no desires other than to kill. SCP-076 eventually managed to disarm his explosive collar, and escaped, forcing the base personnel to detonate an on-site nuclear warhead. Somehow, SCP-076 survived, but was later recaptured. It is believed by Global Occult Coalition, a UN-based organization similar to the SCP, but much more aggressive about killing, rather than capturing threats, that it may be possible to kill SCP-076 permanent if the stone coffin is destroyed, however, for the purposes of this match, the coffin will be in an SCP base, far out of reach of the enemy. Likewise, if killed, SCP-076 will respawn in the base, and will not be able to return to the battle. =Weapons= Melee Weapons M9 Bayonet (Both) The M9 Bayonet is a knife bayonet that can double as a combat knife. The weapon can be used mounted onto the end of a rifle (such as the M4 or Howa Type 64), or on its own as a knife. The bayonet has a seven-inch blade. Handguns SIG Sauer P220 (3RT) The SIG Sauer P220 features a family of pistols based upon the design of the P220. The pistols of this series are semi-autmoatic and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP, and .30 Luger. The series is currently manufactured by Sauer & Sohn and is released from Eckernförde, Germany. The weapon is recoil operated and has a magazine capacity of 7, 9 ,or 10 rounds. The pistol was designed to replace the ex-Swiss standard firearm, the SIG P210. Currently, the pistol family is being used by 18 different countries, in dozens of different military and law-enforcement departments. The weapons series is still in service since 1975. For the purposes of this match, the SIG will have a ten-round magazine Beretta Model 92 (MTF-Ω7) The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 15-round magazine. 119's Edge The MTF's Beretta for its larger magazine. Personal Defense Weapons Magpul PDR (3RT) The Magpul PDR (Personal Defense Rifle) is a compact bullpup-style 5.56x45mm carbine being developed by Magpul Industries. Although halted in development, it has garnered some attention, largely due to its "futuristic" appearance. The system consists of a gas-operated bullpup intended to replace some submachine guns, M9 pistols and M4 carbines while still offering the rapid fire and range of a M4 carbine in an ultra compact firearm. The PDR is one of the few personal defense weapons to use a standard caliber. This decision was made to minimize the logistic burden of the weapon. The method of operation is a short stroke gas piston that may or may not include a two baffle compensator, barrel lengths of between 10.5 to 12.5 inches. It is striker-fired, uses STANAG magazines, features an ambidextrous ejection system, and ambidextrous controls. A Picatinny rail offers mounting for various optics. There is also some indication of integrated lighting and/or laser systems. (From Wikipedia) For the purposes of this match the Magpul will have a 30-round magazine. FN P90 (MTF-Ω7) The FN P90 is a selective fire personal defense weapon (PDW) designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium, intended for use as a defensive weapon for officers, artillery crews, vehicle crews, support personnel etc, as well as a close-combat weapon for special forces. The FN P90 fires a 5.7mm "micro rifle" round that gives the weapon significantly greater range and penetrating power than a 9mm submachine gun such as the MP5 or Uzi. While it lacks the long-range accuracy of an assault rifle, the P90 does offer greater firepower against body armor and in mid-range combat. The P90's name is taken from 1990, the year it was introduced. The P90 has an effective range of 200 meters and fires from a 60-round magazine. 119's Edge The P90 has a larger magazine, but the PDR has a longer range and greater stopping power with its full-size rifle round. Edge: Third Recon Team's Magpul PDR Assault Rifles Howa Type 64 (3RT) The Howa Type 64 (64式自動小銃 Rokujuu-yon-shiki-jidou-shoujuu?), is a Japanese battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard replacing the M1 Garand but later replaced by the Howa Type 89. The weapon fires a 7.62mm NATO round and has an effective range of 400 meters. The Type 64 has a rate of fire of 500 rpm in full auto. M4 Carbine (MTF Ω7) The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine, with a rate of fire or 750-900 RPM and an effective range of 500 meters. 119's Edge The M4 has a longer range, but the Howa fires a more powerful round. Even Machine Guns FN Minimi/M249 SAW (Both) The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine. Grenades M67 Fragmentation Grenade (Both) The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. Launchers Panzerfaust 3 (3RT) The Panzerfaust 3 is a modern German-made rocket launcher that entered service with the Bundeswehr in 1992, not the be confused with the WWII-era Panzerfaust. The weapon has a range of 920 meters, at which point it will self destruct, though the effective range is typically much shorter. The Panzerfaust 3 can use a variety of warheads, including hollow charge, tandem charge, and anti-bunker warheads. The weapon is equipped with a scope for greater accuracy. AT-4 (MTF-Ω7) The AT4 is a Swedish-made 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher made by Saab Bofors Dynamics. The AT4 used by the U.S. and other military forces. The weapon is equipped with a HEAT shaped charge warhead. A variant called the AT4 CS, capable of being fired confined areas such as the interior of a structure without causing injury or death due to the backblast, exists. The weapon has an effective range of 300 meters. 119's Edge The Third Recon Team's Panzerfaust 3 for its greater accuracy and reusability. Special Weapons Rory's Halberd Rory Mercury wields a massive battle axe or halberd about seven feet in total length, taller than Rory herself. In spite of the halberd's size, she has no difficulty wielding it. The weapon appears appears to be composed entirely of an unknown metal, painted black. While it does not have the back spike of most halberds, Rory's weapon does have a massive axe blade, perhaps 3 feet long, as well as a 1-1.5 foot spear head on top. The weapon is shown to be incredibly sharp, with Rory being able to decapitate several enemies with one swing. The blade is also durable enough to block assault rifles bullets, a feat Rory is more than fast enough to achieve. SCP-076's Edged Weapons SCP-076 is capable of manifesting a variety of edged weapons at will. These weapons include a pair of short swords, a two-handed claymore, a large mace on a six foot shaft, a large battle axe, several oversized chakrams, and even a pair of giant mechanical scissors. Many of these weapons have an almost microscopic, rotating, serrated edge which causes a chainsaw-like effect, easily cutting through even the flesh of SCP-682. However, to make this match fair, SCP-076's weapons will not be able to destroy Rory's halberd. 119's Edge SCP-076's weapons take the edge for their greater cutting ability and versatility. =X-Factors= 3RT Personnel vs MTF Personnel Explanations The Mobile Task Force Personnel are highly experienced and trained, many being former special forces personnel for around the world. They thus will obviously also will likely have higher average levels of physical fitness. Mobile Task Force falls apart is SCP-076's tenuous at best loyalty to the Foundation, meaning that all members of the MTF do not entirely trust SCP-076, whereas both Rory and the rest of the Third Recon Team are fiercely loyal to Youji and each other. Youji's resourcefulness and leadership skills, along with the superior numbers of the Third Recon Team - There are 13 members of the Third Recon Team (plus Rory). While MTF Omega-7 has 10-20 members, they usually (and will for the purposes of this match) operate in teams of five (plus SCP-076). SCP-076 vs Rory Mercury Explanations Both Rory and SCP-076 fight with utmost brutality and highest killer instinct, killing their enemies with no mercy. However, Rory takes a slight edge for agility, being able to perform elaborate "acrobatics" while wielding her halberd, allowing her to cut down rows of enemies. SCP-076 seems to be more intelligent, or at least more knowledgeable on a wide variety of subjects, including military tactics. Rory takes slightly higher durability due to her regenerative abilities, though it should be noted that severed limbs cannot be regrown, though they can be reattached if they are placed near the stump of the severed limb. SCP-076 has slightly higher strength, being able to rip through a steel blast door, however, he has no loyalty to the SCP Foundation, and only works for them for the chance to face new, stronger opponents. Rory, on the other hand, has become loyal to Youji Itami. Rory also is more mentally healthy, being able to control who she attacks, whereas is SCP-076 is highly unstable, wishing only to kill, and must be controlled with an explosive collar. Notes To make this match fair, each team will have only one superhuman ally- Lelei and Tuka will NOT be with the Third Recon Team and SCP-105 will NOT be with MTF Omega-7. =Scenario= The match will take place in the Special Region, which the SCP has managed to create a portal into, unknown to the JSDF. The two units will assume the other to be hostile and engage each other. Actually scratch that, the match will take place in Japan, during Rory's visit to Earth, as that makes more sense. =Battle= MTF Omega- 7: Third Recon Team: Mobile Task Force Omega-7 lay hidden in a dense forest surrounding a Japanese hot spring spa, or onsen in Hakone, Japan. They had been sent to capture the three extradimensional entities that visited Japan as part of an envoy from that "Special Region" on the other side of that portal in the Ginza district of Tokyo a few months ago. The SCP Foundation thus far had no intel on the region, the area being throughly under JSDF control. The unit had been authorized to terminate in witnesses, including JSDF personnel. The target came into view, visible in a window of the building. The squad leader of MTF Omega 7, a Russian ex-Spetsnaz named Vladimir Kamarov gave the order to engage: "Target sighted, Ramirez, shoot to disable." Kamarov ordered, "076, stand by". SCP-076 nodded silently as Ramirez took aim at the center mass of the target- for a regenerative like this one, his qualified as "shoot to disable" Suddenly, Rory Mercury let out a scream of pain as three 5.56mm bullets pierced her chest. Seconds later, however, she got up, unwrapping her halberd of the cloth that covered it, as Lt. Youji Itami and two other JSDF soldiers in the room readied their Howa Type 64s, firing at the MTF personnel. "All units, engage!", Kamarov ordered. All five MTF personnel opened fire on the Third Recon team. A JSDF soldier outside the onsen, standing in the parking lot, got out a Panzerfaust 3 from a JSDF vehicle in the lot and took aim the forest where the fire was coming from. The rocket impacted a tree, blowing down and impaling one of the MTF Personnel with a piece of woody shrapnel. Meanwhile, in another room, two Third Recon Team soldiers were cut down by fire from the MTF. Sgt. Shino Kuribayashi, however, survived the hail of gunfire and got out the Magpul PDR she had looted from an enemy soldier. Shino fired a three-round burst at the nearest MTF soldier, killing him with two rounds to the chest and one to the head. "Dammit!", Kamarov said, infuriated by the loss of two of his men now, "We've lost Harayuki and Muller". "Ramirez", he yelled as he unslung and AT4, "Get an AT4 on left side of that structure, Chang, keep fire on on the right. "076, clear out the wreckage. Once the AT-4's fire, advance behind 076." Kamorov fired his AT4 at the center of the lobby of the onsen, while Ramirez's hit the left side. Both explosions gutted the interior of the building and collapsed part of the roof killing five 3RT soldiers. A sixth was killed a burst of fire from Chang's M249 SAW as he tried to crawl out of the wreckage. "Sgt Kuribayashi! Are you OK!", a shout came from the hallways as Private Akira Tomita entered the room. "I'm fine!", Shino replied, "What the fuck just happened?!" "We were hit by multiple RPGs, over half the squad is KIA!", Tomita said, "The only ones I could find are Kurata, Kurosawa, and the Lieute..." Suddenly, Tomita was cut off by a whooshing sound and the sound of a blade striking flesh. Kuribayashi turned around to see Tomita's severed head lying on the floor, his body lying several feed from it in a pool of blood. A single oversized chakram was embedded in the wall. Kuribayashi turned just in time to see a male figure standing the parking lot pull a second chakram seeming out of thin air. Shino raised her PDR and fired at the figure, several round impacting his chest and blowing out the other side. SCP-076 gave a grunt of pain as the bullets pierced his chest cavity, but quickly recovered and drew a pair of short swords as he charged across the parking lot. Shino Kuribayashi drew her SIG Sauer P220, having expending all her ammunition in her PDR's magazine. Shino fired her pistol at the figure who was now running at inhuman speeds, armed with two swords. To her horror, the figured managed to block any bullets that he was unable to dodge. The swordsman smashed through the wall, revealing himself to the be a man of apparent Middle Eastern ancestry, with arcane symbols tattooed on his body. Shino steeled herself, drawing her M9 bayonet, ready to down fighting. Suddenly, however, the swordsman stopped advancing and looked at Shino. SCP-076 dematerialized his two swords, immediately replacing them with a dagger about the length of Shino's combat knife. "It will be a lot more interesting this way....", 076 said, before he lunged at Shino with his knife. Shino only barely blocked or evaded a series of expertly executed strikes. Somehow, though, the swordsman was not moving as fast as he had previously, almost as though he was holding back, trying to challenge himself... Shino, however, was not going to hold back, and after evading thrust from SCP-076's dagger, she thrust her bayonet sever times into his torso. 076 clearly felt the blows, giving a grunt of pain and being thrown briefly off balance, but, like with the bullet wounds, he quickly righted himself. SCP-076 struck back with his fist, knocking Shino across the room, before advancing on her, dagger at the ready. Suddenly, a female voice spoke from the doorway to the room, distracting SCP-076. "I would like to thank you for offering yourself as a sacrifice to the great god Emroy", Rory Mercury said as she entered the room. SCP-076 turned to face Rory, and dematerialized his dagger, and pulling a six foot long naginata with microscopic rotating serration on the edge. "Hmm... I've never heard of the god Emroy before...", SCP-076 said, "Regardless, he won't save you now!" SCP-076 lunged at Rory who blocked with the metal handle of her halberd, before making a wide slice that cut a gash through the walls to either side of Rory, but only barely hit 076, slicing a narrow cut across his chest. Rory pressed her attack, thrusting with the spearhead on the halberd and charging forward, impaling SCP-076 and knocking the naginata out of his hand, which instantly disappeared as it hit the ground. Rory kept charging with 076 impaled on her polearm, running through the hole smashed in the wall and slammed him into a car in the parking lot, the impact overturning the vehicle. To Rory's surprise, SCP-076 pulled himself on the spearhead and jumped backwards, seeming not inhibited by the wound in his chest, and drew a large two-handed sword. Rory and SCP-076 charged at each other, both with their blades at the ready. 076's sword and Rory's halberd met in a shower or sparks, the two blades clashing several times, before before 076's sword met Rory's left arm, slicing it clean off. Rory, however, hardly registered the injury as she swung her halberd one-hand, knocking 076 off his feet, before grabbing her severed arm off the ground and literally placing it against the stump, causing it to immediately re-attach. "You can't kill me", Rory said, "I am Rory Mercury, demigoddess and apostle of Emroy... any wound will heal in seconds, even if you cut off my limbs or even head, all I have to do is place them next to my body and it will reattach." "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rory Mercury. There are some who know me as SCP-076, other who call me 'Able'. It seems you are like me", SCP-076 said, "I too can never die... or, more specifically, I can die... I have died many times, but I always come back..." As Rory and Able battled on the other side of the building, Kurata, Itami, and Kurokawa took cover in the ruins of the left side of the hotel associated with the onsen. Several bullets flew over Kurata's head, before he got up and rested his M249 SAW on a piece of wreckage and fired a short burst the MTF's SAW gunner, perforating his torso and scoring a kill. "Dammit!", Kamarov yelled, "Chang's down!" "You'll pay for that you bastards!", Ramirez yelled, drawing an M67 frag grenade from his belt and throwing into the wreckage. "Grenade!", Itami yelled. Itami and Kurokawa both jumped out of the way, but Kurata could not get away, and was caught in the blast, his chest riddled with shrapnel. As soon as the smoke cleared, Kurokawa ran over to Kurata and placed her hand on his neck. "Kurokawa.... Lieutenant....", Kurata said weakly, before his pulse gave out and he his body went limp. "I'm sorry.... there's nothing I can do... he's....", Kurokawa said, only to be cut off by the sound of a burst of automatic fire. A round impacted Kurokawa's head, causing her to fall to the floor, dead before she hit ground. "Kisama.... zettai ni korosu!"- "You son of a bitch, I definitely will kill you!", Youji yelled as her raised his Howa Type 64 and opened fire on the nearest Mobile Task Force operator, cutting him down in a storm of lead. Ramirez and both of Itami's comrades had fallen, it was now between Itami and Kamarov. Youji scanned the parking lot for his target, but the lot was deserted. Suddenly a force kicked the door to the gutted room right off the its hinges- a force that turned out to be Kamarov's boot. Itami turned and attempted to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Instead, Itami thrust his bayonet forward at Kamarov, only for Kamarov to block with his rifle. Itami turned his Howa to the vertical and slid it downward, thrusting the butt right between Kamarov's legs. The ex-Spetsnaz recoiled momentarily, but remained standing, the brutal training regimen of the Spetsnaz giving him and almost superhuman pain tolerance. Kamarov struck Itami in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him off his feet, before he turned the weapon on Itami and fired a single shot, right in his face, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, SCP-076 noticed that the sounds of battle could no longer be heard from the other side of the building. "Looks like our squad killed off all your friends...", SCP-076 said. Rory opened her mouth to reply, but as she did so, she lowered her guard. SCP-076 took advantage of this and swung his claymore, slicing through Rory's neck, slicing her head clean off. Having learned from the last time he severed part of Rory's body, he picked up her head and tossed it across the parking lot, far beyond the range of her regeneration. Suddenly, SCP-076 heard a furious shout of "DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shino Kuribayashi charged at SCP-076, knife in hand. 076, however, simply thrust his sword forward, impaling Shino on the blade all the way to the end. "I'll see you in hell!", Shino said, barely clinging on to life, as she summoned the last of her strength to pull the pin off an M67 fragmentation grenade and pressed it against SCP-076's head. The explosion blew away SCP-076's head, as well as Shino's arm. For a few seconds, both bodies lay in a bloody heap on the ground, before SCP-076's body seemed to disintegrate, teleporting him back to his coffin within the a secure SCP facility. , Kamarov rushed over to location of the blast, just in time to see SCP-076's body disintegrate. Kamarov then heard a female voice behind him: "Cowards!, put me back on my body and fight me!". It was the head of Rory Mercury. Kamarov instead picked up the head by the hair and spoke into his radio. "Command, this is MTF Omega-7 actual, all personnel including SCP-076 are down, however the package has been secured." "We read you, Omega-7 actual, two SCP Foundation choppers en-route. SCP-076 has awakened and reports that the package is best transported in two pieces. WINNER: MTF Omega-7 Expert's Opinion MTF Omega-7 won this battle because of the superior training of the personnel, as well as the greater versatility of SCP-076's melee weapons. This allowed them to overcome the Third Recon Team's superior numbers and Rory's formidable regenerative capabilities. Original weapons, battle, and votes here. Category:Blog posts